


That time a person isn't really an ass

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Crying, ERRORS SO MANY ERRORS, Gen, not graphic, small gift of an handerchief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Lucio lost his legs. Satya wants to make him feel better. A gift  for Puckishsaint from tumblr. There would be errors, english is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

Gibraltar, secret base of the new Overwatch. 

After a mission went bad, with the involvement of fragile columns in the Anubis Temple, Junkrat bombs and a little frog in the wrong place in the wrong time, Lucio found himself deprived of his both legs right up the knee. 

That wasn’t exactly an improvvise accident, this went because the little dj spent hours under a pillar that nobody could touch without creating the collapse of the entire temple, with the dispositive for the healing music destroyed, and the only time Roadhog tried to make him breath some of his hoggas the legs reformed only to be again destroyed because of the weight of the heavy rocks. 

Mercy’s arrival was providential, but anyway too late to still save anything.  
So, after a long operation, as as long rest under the medicines, a traumatic waking up and the visit from all the members of the base, the young dj was finally let alone in peace, looking out of the window mumbling a little song without any meaning. 

He was tryig to be positive around all this situation, seeing his comrades fighting ad working together to save him left the boy with a warming heart, but still he felt some guilt for all the trouble he caused building inside. And now he was there, away a thousand miles from home, without his legs and without any way to call his family. 

Thay said it to him, he could not warn them about what happened because he could gave away his position, in this way Vishkar, or anybody who was looking for him could find his position. But Lucio missed his family so much… 

He was still autocommiserating when he felt an hard tickle under his left foot, so he idly looked for it with is hand, finding nothing but the blanket. Lucio looked down, feeling really much the pain and the itch under his foot, and didn’t know what to do. He could scratch his leg? The stump left after the operation? He still was trying to find a way, when he heard for a person coming in. They were Satya, Symmetra. 

She walked to him, sit down and then looked around.

Lucio didn’t wanted to ignore her so he only did a little nod in greeting and a tiny smile. She looked at him again, noticing the little spasms under the blanket. 

“Ghost pain?” 

She asked then, activating her fake arm. Lucio nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

“My foot itches…” 

“I understand” 

Said her, starting work with the light coming out from her arm. 

“une meter and sixty…” 

She mumbled to herself, lifting the blanket to see under it, and before Lucio could say anything, she modeled for him a pair of hard light legs. 

“You can’t move it and it can’t support you, but you can touch it”. 

“When I have lost my arm, they often did this for me. I did this for you now, but then you have to take care of yourself.” 

“I…. yes Satya… Thanks.” 

And the boy touched the fake foot, feeling a lightly warmth… 

And he had to dry other tears dropping from his eyes. He tried to use the sleeve, but he found handed to him before his eyes an handkerchief. 

“Get well soon. You can keep the handkerchief.” 

And the woman went away. 

Lucio covered his legs with the blanket, feeling them disappear and sighed feeling more happy than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thnk i'll do other short chapters with everything i can think of. I'll try to keep it on general

“What are you doing?” 

The suddenly voice of Satya startled Lucio, who tried to hide behind his back his work. 

“nothing, nothing, what… why are you here anyway?” 

The woman looked through him, putting an hand under her chin while judging his body language. 

“I noticed some of my hardware to modeling the hard light went missing and I am looking for it. I have to admit it is unusual finding you here, in the workshop… you don’t come here often.” 

Lucio blushed when the woman inquired with such a sentence and decided to not hide anymore. He put on the table the hard light gun and looked around. 

“I didn’t steal it… not this time. I just… borrowed. There are not missions we can participate in these days so…” 

He put from under a table a thing that looked like the ugly sister of one of Symmetra turrets. 

“I wanted to try to make something too. You make it look so simple…” 

Satya looked at the ugly turret and then made a deep sigh, looking for a seat. She didn’t understand why Lucio was acting like this. They were not… friends. Yeah, she helped him when he lost his legs and he sang for her beautiful songs for thanking her, but “borrowing” her stuff wasn’t right. 

“Next time I’ll prefer you just ask to me. I can show you how this is done…” 

Lucio blushed again, taking the deformed turret and caressing it. 

“I just wanted to… make a surprise, for you. I wanted to create a kind of… hybrid between your turrets and my healing songs, so people won’t call you “useless” anymore when you go in mission and me, or the other healers can’t come…” 

Now Satya was surprised. All this caring from the small boy was really concerning from her side, and she picked the turrets from his hands, placing it on the table and trying to understand what was wrong with it. 

“Do you care when people call me useless?” 

Lucio nodded, tinkering with one of his datapad where he kept some of his tracks. 

“Yeah, I do. This team is great and nobody is useless. I always listen to the others because… well, they think I am this great listener who doesn’t judge and always smiles and is always happy… but sometime I want to break free, because I am not.” 

He patted his fake legs, his eyes glued on the hypnotic movements of Symmetra hands while she was trying to repair the turret. 

“I am not always happy.” 

“I know you are not.” 

Satya just answered, pushing the improved turret to him to examine how it was. 

“Nobody is always happy, and nobody is always sad. How you wanted to put the music in the turret?” 

Lucio caressed the smooth texture of the little thing, making it rotate a bit on the table and then, he rubbed a side. 

“I wanted to use them like speakers, but if you can build them immediately, you can put them everywhere you want. So people can listen to the music even if I am far away… of even if I am not in mission!” 

Satya nodded, reaching for the turret and modifying it again. 

“As you said, you want them to put out music… instead of death rays-“ 

She side-eyed him and noticed that Lucio chuckled. 

“- but I have to put the music inside. Or you just want to make a link with your equipment?” 

Lucio smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Just show me what you can do.” 

Satya made a little smile, while getting to work, using her pistol and her mind. 

“That would be a great plesure.”


End file.
